fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Awakening of The True Successors
Awakening of The True Successors & Rising of The 7th Great Satan:The Supreme Yin & Yang Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor of The 10 Legendary Holy & Demonic Commandments & Successors of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings In Existence is a high school dxd and neon genesis evangelion crossover story. this is also a crossover story. Shinji gets an original sacred gear which is a longinus gear. The gear is called The Yin Yang Gauntlet. Shinji is a pureblooded devil and a descendant of The Original Lucifer. The Yin Yang Gauntlet contains The 2 most powerful dragons in existence. King Astarot & King Longwei, who are more power than Great Red & Ophis. This story features a crossover with Bleach, Naruto, Maburaho, Medaka Box, Bladdance of Elementalers, Omamori Himari & Princess Resurrection along with Kim Possible, Sailor Moon, Justice League,Transformers, Kingdom Hearts, Looney Tunes Zero Plot Lucifer Team *''Shinji Lucifer'' *''Rias Gremory'' *''Yasaka'' *''Tiamat'' *''Rossweisse'' *''Le Fay Pendragon'' *''Ravel Phenex'' *''Walburga'' *''Jeanne'' *''Siegfried'' *''Raynare '' *''Kalawarner'' *''Kiyome Abe'' Gremory Team *''Rias Gremory'' *''Akeno Himejima'' *''Shirone'' *''Ziz'' *''Kuroka'' *''Asia Argento'' *''Yuto Kiba'' *''Mittelt'' *''Kazuki Shikimori'' Angels God *''Archangel Naruto'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Raquel'' *''Remiel'' *''Sariel'' *''Ramiel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Medaka Kurokami'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' Devils Supreme Ruler / Great King *''Lilanne Bael Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme Kings / Yin Yang Dragons Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heaevnly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Irish Celtic Aztec Egyptian Vampires Shinto Youkai Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard Gotei 13 Captains Leiutenants Devilukean Royal Family Juraian Royal Family Holy Knights Autobots Neo Soldiers Avengers Justice League Notes *''Lilanne von Phoenix is the daughter of The former Supreme Ruler of The Underworld, Catherine Rose Hinsoma & The First head of The Great King Bael clan, Zekram Bael. Lilanne inherits The Power of Destruction in this story.'' *''Rias and her peerage are super strong in this story and more powerful than they were in canon along with Sona and her peerage.'' *''Yui Ikari is the older sister of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, she lead the Anti Satan faction in The Satan Civil War. Yui is a war heroine because she fought in The Great War & The Satan Civil War.'' *''Ophis trained Kazuki to harness his full potential and master the powers of Boosted Gear & The 10 Commandments Sword. Kazuki can use The Juggernaut Drive, Juggernaut Overdrive & Supreme Juggernaut Drive.'' *''Kazuki is Half Angel, Half Fallen Angel & Half Devil in thsi story.'' Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Bladedance of Elementalers Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies